Bandages
by SariSpy56
Summary: Howard and Randy decided to try some bondage after getting bored of playing video games at Howard's place. First time doing a Weinerham fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

"Man, I'm bored." Howard whined as he and Randy are sitting on Howard's bed.

"We've beaten all six Grave Puncher games, and we're stuck waiting for the seventh game to come out." Randy added with a bored expression. "They come out in two months or so."

Indeed Randy and Howard are bored. Howard's parents were out one fine evening for a reason - today's their anniversary. They told Howard and Heidi earlier that they're going out to have some sort of romantic dinner and then check in at a nice motel and won't be back home 'til next morning. Heidi had recently gone out to hang out with her friends instead of keeping an eye on Howard and Randy like she should be.

Because of what she did, Howard and Randy are home alone. They got the whole house to themselves for the evening. They could do whatever they want while their parents are away. Unfortunately, neither Howard nor Randy could think of anything exciting to do. They were as bored as boring old folks in the retirement home.

"Wanna try some bondage?" Howard asked Randy as he brings out a few ropes and a few bandages from under his bed.

"Rock, paper, scissors to see who gets to be the one tied up?" Randy replied with a smirk. "One who loses gets to be the one tied up."

"Oh it is on, Cunningham." Howard and Randy reach out their fists.

"Once, twice, shoot!"

At the same time, Howard's hand was opened with his fingers extending, representing paper. Randy's fist was clenched, representing a rock.

Howard shouts with joy. "HA! Paper beasts rock! I'm gonna have fun with this."

Howard pulls out a large roll of bandages and puts the ropes back under his bed. "If we're going to do this thing, I'm gonna need you to take off your clothes for this."

Randy blushed. "W-why would you want me to do that?"

"Trust me when I say this. It'd be more comfortable to do it without clothes than it is with clothes on."

Randy rolls his eyes as he starts taking off his clothes. He took off his hoodie first, then his shirt, and then his shoes and socks. He was about to take off his pants when Howard stops him.

"Keep the pants on, Cunningham. I don't need to see your underwear." Howard told him as he starts wrapping Randy's feet together with bandages. He stops instantly and looks at Randy. "Do you mind lying down in my bed while I'm doing this?"

"Nope." Randy replied as he hops onto Howard's bed and lies down on his back with his hands resting on his chest as Howard continues wrapping Randy's legs together like a worm, up until he reached the waist. It feels kinda tight, like the bandages are restraining any movement Randy would try to do when Howard's done with his work completely.

Howard looks down on Randy with a bandage roll, still in his hands. "I'm gonna need you to cross your arms."

Randy crossed his arms, but not in the way Howard wanted. Howard sighs as he grabs both of Randy's wrist. He placed Randy's right arm over his left arm, in a similar manner - the way ancient mummies crossed their arms. Right over left, left hand clasping onto right shoulder as the right hand remains relaxed and pronate on the left shoulder.

"Stay still." Howard said as he resumes wrapping his friend up with bandages. The higher the bandages go, the tighter Randy's upper body became. This continues on until Howard reached the neck. "Finished. Try moving."

Randy tries moving his body from underneath the bandages, but couldn't. Howard had tied him up pretty good.

"Not bad on a first try." Randy complimented as he struggles a little.

"Yep." Howard went on top of a mummified Randy, their faces meet within a few inches. "This is worth waiting two months for the release of Grave Puncher 7."

Before Howard could do something else on Randy, a monster's roar is heard from outside Howard's home.

"I have to save Norrisville!" Randy tries moving, but forgot one thing …

… he's still mummified and wrapped in bandages.

"Not this time, Cunningham." Howard told Randy in a seductive manner as he wraps the bandages around Randy's mouth, eventually silencing his friend's pleads to save Norrisville. "Not this time."

**_Yeah this is my first time writing a Weinerham fanfic. I'll end this for now, unless there are some wanting me to do more chapters of this. Please read and review._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well it looks like IceNinja202 and Ironninja3 convinced me to continue on with this. Enjoy.**_

Randy struggles with all his might underneath the tight bandages, a few muffles can be heard from under the bandages that wrapped Randy's mouth shut, but none of that stuff worked on Howard who, still as ever, looks at his wrapped friend seductively.

"Try all you like, Cunningham, but there's no way you're gonna NNS on me this time." Howard told Randy with a smirk. "I got you right where I wanted; all wrapped up like a mummy."

Howard's face went closer and closer to Randy's face, both boys blushed a bright red on their faces. Howard had a look of seductive on his face as both of his hands pinned Randy's shoulders down onto his bed. "I'm gonna enjoy this one."

All Randy could do now is look at Howard in the eyes. No struggles. No muffled cries under the bandages. Just a simple stare with sighs of begging within Randy's eyes. Howards sighs as he pulls away from his mummified friend, "Fine, I'll let you go."

Howard begans unwrapping Randy. When finished unwrapping his best friend, Randy immediately pulls out his mask from his pants pockets, turns into the nnja and was about to exit through the basement window when Howard says, "Be back when you're done, okay?"

"Okay." the ninja replied as he exits through the window. While outside, the ninja jumps onto a tree brance where he saw what was causing chaos - Bucky got stanked again, for what seems to be the hundredth time in one year so far.

The ninja approaches the stanked Bucky and, as usual, destroyed his singer that he held most dear, thus turning Bucky back to his normal self, albeit naked in the streets. Fortuantely for him, his oversized clothes covered him up.

"Thanks ninja." Bucky said as the ninja helped him up.

"All in a day's work," the ninja said as he pulls out a smoke bomb and throws it on the ground. "SMOKE BOMB!"

As soon as the ninja disappeared, Bucky walks home. The ninja returns to Howard's empty house through the basement window and takes off his mask, revealing a shirtless Randy.

"That was Bucky again." Randy said to Howard. "I wonder why he gets stanked a lot?"

"Doesn't matter." Howard replied as he looks at Randy in a seductive manner, a bandage roll still in his hands. "Now ... where were we?"

Randy hops on bed, lying down on his back with his hands resting on his sides as Howard immediately began wrapping Randy's legs together again, up until it reachs to his neck this time. He looks at Randy. "Give me your arm."

Randy sits up and stretched out his right arm as Howard began wrapping it in bandages, even his fingers are being wrapped individualy. When finished with one arm, Howard began working on the other arm. When finished with the other arm, Howard made some final touches by wrapping a few line of bandages around Randy's head while avoiding wrapping his head completely. When finished, Howard looks at his results.

Randy's body is fully wrapped up tightly, save for his arms which are wrapped individually and a few linen that wrapped around Randy's face - just between the bottom of his eyes and above his nose.

"Any particular reason on why you decided to wrap my arms individually this time?" Randy asked as he moves his wrapped arms freely.

"You'll see ..." Howard said in a seuctive tone as he scoops up a mummified Randy from his bed - bridal style.

Howard sits down on a floor, with a mummified Randy sitting on his lap. Although scooping Randy out of the bed caught the mummified teen off-guard, Howard _kissing _him on the lips was unexpected. Randy was utterly shocked, but after a while, he lets himself get caught by Howard's unexpected kiss whilst wrapping his bandaged arms around Howard as the two boys kiss. They eventually pulled away as Howard feels the texture of Randy's bandages, even at the point where he sorta made his blushing mummified friend a little ticklish. Randy giggled a little.

Howard smirks at this. "Y'know, you'd make a very cute mummy, Cunningham."

Randy blushed a little. "Yeah ... exccept when you're using mummification as an advantage to keep me from my ninja business whenever we do bondage together."

Howard rolls his eyes as he and a mummified Randy continued snuggling.

"Your mummy form is a lot cuter than that one guy's mummy form in that old black and white mummy movie." Howard spoke.

"You mean Boris Karloff, right?" Randy asked as het lets his bandaged fingers feel Howard's fluffy hair.

"Yeah, that guy is what I meant. He looks undead though."

"That's because he _is _undead, Howard. How many times have you watched that movie?"

"I've heard of that movie before, but never got to actually see it."

Randy blinked once before looking at Howard. "Wanna watch it? I brought the DVD of it with me just in case we get bored of doing bondage."

True to his words, Randy grabs his bag from Howard's bed and pulls out a DVD box of the classic movie, _**The Mummy. **_Howard puts the DVD in and he and Randy sat down on the floor as the movie began playing.

"Do you mind staying like that throughout the whole movie?" Howard asked Randy as he is referring to Randy's mummified form.

"Nope. You were right about it though. It feels more comfortable without clothes than it is with clothes on." Randy replied as he rests his head on Howard's shoulder.

But sometimes later during the whole movie, Randy had found himself sleeping on Howard's lap. Although this feels awkward, Howard doesn't mind. In fact, he finds it rather cute. While his mummified friend sleeps, Howard feels his friend's purple hair with just a few strokes. Randy's hair feels so smooth, soft and fluffy.

Howard looks at his mummified friend. Then he looks at his bed. Then at his friend. Then at his bed.

_I wonder ... _Howard thought as he scoops his sleeping mummified friend up - bridal-syle. He gently sets the sleeping Randy onto his bed and looks at the results.

Randy is lying on his back, whilst still mummified whereas his right arm is resting on his chest while his left arm is left resting on the side. Once he thought about it, Howard feels that the position his sleeping mummified friend is in doesn't look quite right in his opinion. Maybe Randy's position needs to be a little more ... ancient, once he realizes that Randy is still mummified. Now that he thought about it, Howard grabs both of Randy's mummified wrists. He placed the right arm over the left arm, still in a similar manner - the way ancient mummies crossed their arms. Right over left, left hand clasping onto right shouldder as the right hand reamins relaxed and pronate on the left shoulder. When finished, Howard looks at his results again. It looks like Randy is dead, but is sleeping peacefully instead. His sapphire eyes are closed, fallen into a deep slumber. Howard could hear his friend's soft, almost silent breathing as he hops onto bed and lies down beside him.

_He totally looks cute like that. _Howard thought as he observes Randy's sleeping form whilst feeling his purple hair with his hands. _Even when he's mummified like that._

While Howard continues on observing his friend while watching the movie, he heard footsteps coming closer, not far away from his room.

"Howard!" cried a familiar female voice. "Are you home?"

Howard's eyes widen with shock and fear.

Heidi's home.

_Crap! _Howard thought in a panic as he turns off the TV and grabs a roll of bandages. _Can't let Heidi know we're doing bondage together!_

Howard immediately wraps Randy's mummified arms together - still crossed though. Because of that, Randy woke up, still a little sleepy though.

"Howard? What th-mmph!" Howard had quickly wrapped the bandages around both his mouth and his face before Randy could finishing his sentence.

"No time to explain, Cunningham. Just act dead." Howard replied as he hids the roll of bandages under his pillow and pulls out an Egyptian hat from his drawers ... just in time for Heidi to enter his room.

"Howard, what is going on here?" Heidi asked Howard as she scans the room. She eventually spotted Randy's completely mummified form. "And why is there a mummy on yout bed?"

"Oh ..." Howard tries to come up with a convincing lie. "Cunningham and I were just doing our ... history project together. Yeah, history project, which explains on why there's a mummy on my bed."

Howard was hoping for his sister to buy his lie. Fortunately, Heidi bought it.

"I'll let this one slide ... for now." Heidi hissed before leaving the room for good.

With Heidi gone, Howard quickly unwraps Randy's head until he came to the nose.

"When I remove this, promise you won't get mad about it?" Howard asked Randy.

Randy nodded as Howard removes the bandages from his mouth. He spoke with a hint of concern. "What the juice was that?"

"It's better if things were left unsaid," Howard replied as he removes the bandages from Randy's mummified arms, allowing him to move his mummified arms freely once more. Howard held on to Randy's left hand. "Heidi almost knew our secret hobby, and I'm afraid of losing you for this."

"Howard, relax." Randy replied. "It'll be a long time for Heidi to know our hobby. "

Randy kissed Howard on the cheeks.

Our secret's safe."


End file.
